Harry and the Princess of Troy
by Marsetta
Summary: This is a Hercules movie with Harry Potter Characters. Harry and his crew make it to Troy, but a terrible plot has been uncovered to kill the future queen before her coronation. Includes death and a giant see monster.


**This was awesome! I loved writing it. It is mostly a rewrite of the movie Hercules and the Princess of Troy with Harry Potter characters. **

**I had sooooo much fuuuuunnnnn! I changed some dialogue and some scenes(read:most of) were taken out because I didn't feel like writing the whole movie. But I like how it turned out. **

**The movie is really old, but I would recommend looking it up. **

**I don't Own!**

**Enjoy!**

**Severus=Diogenes Neville=Hortag Harry=Hercules Ron=Ulysses Peter=Botus Voldemort=Petra Hermione=Dianna Draco=Leander**

* * *

><p>Here, Severus' science and skill are at work, searching for a way to force the monster to the shore.<p>

Crack!

"Careful." Severus tells Neville.

"Don't disturb our noble scientist until he figures out a way to get us out of this mess." Ron said as he repositioned himself on the bench.

Severus glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Suppose these little powders don't work? What will we do?" Ron asked, looking first at Harry, then at Severus.

"They have to work, we only have two days. The next victim is chosen tomorrow, and the next day..." Harry felt sick at the thought of another girl being sacrificed.

"Just what is Severus trying to do exactly?" Ron couldn't keep silent, he didn't want to sit there in silence, plus, he was curious.

"A reaction to water." Harry smirked.

Severus glanced up from his work.

"If I was you, I would be concerned about your own reaction to poison." Severus intoned, still working on his... work.

"You're still thinking about Peter huh." Harry couldn't help but feel frustrated with the man.

"With good reason." Severus didn't look up from his work.

"It is obvious that he wanted to boast for the rest of his life about having killed Harry with one blow." Ron said, looking at Severus with a slightly hurt look. Like, 'why don't you believe so?'

"You repeat Thomas' words Ronald, but do you actually believe them to be true?" Severus looked up from his work for a second and raised an eyebrow again. Ron mused that he should just keep it up, since he raises it so often. But then, he would probably look ridiculous.

Severus ignored them once again before standing and moving to the water again. This time, when he poured his concoction over it, it burst into flames.

"Wow." Ron said in awe.

"It burns in contact with water." Severus said smugly.

The other three watched the burning fire with awe.

"Just in time Severus."

* * *

><p>"Where is Harry? He should have been here by now." Severus asked while helping the men get ready. They paused a moment when they heard an incoming horse.<p>

"What are you doing here Darco?" Ron asked, leaning on a spear.

"I'm joining you." Draco smiled, but it fell slightly

"Where is Harry?" He looked around but didn't see the hero, his face filled with worry.

"That is what we would like to know. He wasn't at the palace?" Ron asked. Severus looked at them with concern.

"No. They are taking Hermione to the reef. I can't sit here and wait." Draco told them, turning his horse and making his way to the reef quickly.

"We have to find Harry. I'm positive that something bad has happened to him." Ron turned to Severus.

"We know that we would die for him. But do you think that is what he would want? For us to rush into the city to seek him?" Ron looked down at Severus' words.

"Why did we prepare all of this? Why did Harry bring us to Troy?" Ron looked up at him when he lifted the bag of flammable powder.

"Ask yourself Ronald, what would Harry want us to do?"

"He would have us continue with the plan, to save Hermione and not him." Ron stood straight, he couldn't let Harry down.

"Now who will take his place?" One of the men asked, Seamus if Ron guessed correctly.

"I will. I will do everything in my power to kill the monster." Ron lifted the spear a bit and planted it firmly in the ground.

"And we will help you, just as we would have helped Harry." Dean added from next to Seamus.

"We all will." Seamus grinned.

Neville then jumped on his horse and rode away.

"Neville! Where are you going? Neville!" Ron called out as the man disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up in his metal prison. Tom's men were looking down it, laughing.<p>

"Thirsty? Want something to drink Harry?" They taunted, lowering a skin with water down, but keeping it just out of reach.

Harry grit his teeth before planting his hands and feet on either side of the chamber, climbing up the walls as best he could.

The men watched with chuckles as Harry got higher. When he was about halfway, the men got a jug of oil, and poured it down the walls.

The oil poured down and made Harry's hands slip. He fell to the bottom of the chamber, hitting with a dull thud. The men laughing out at his misfortune.

Harry glared up at them, but kept his mouth closed.

* * *

><p>One of the men chuckled as he held the rope, the skin of water was right next to Harry's face. Harry waited a minute or two, while the man taunted, before grabbing the skin and yanking, pulling the man into the chamber.<p>

The man hit the floor with a sickening crunch. Harry winced before grabbing his shield and holding it over himself as the others shot arrows at him.

"Stop, that is too easy. Our orders were to kill him slowly. Let's seal him in." The one he guessed was in charge told the others. They agreed and Harry heard as they started to drag something over to the entrance.

Slowly, a giant slab of rock was slid over the entrance, making everything go dark. Harry looked around, but couldn't see a thing. He hissed when he heard the men riding away.

After a few minutes of Harry trying to find a way out, he heard another horse coming up, he readied the shield just in case.

But when a small portion of the slab was moved, Neville's face was revealed, looking down at him.

"Neville." Harry breathed in relief. Neville tried to move the rest of the slab, but he was too weak.

"Neville, throw me some dirt." Neville did so without speaking. Harry stepped to the side as the dirt fell, he caught some and rubbed it into his hands.

The next time Neville tossed some dirt, Harry used it to rub into his shoulders. The oil on the walls were now coated in dirt, and Harry once again tried to climb up the walls.

'Almost there.' Harry thought. "Neville, grab my arm." Neville lowered his arm through the hole and Harry jerked his body to the side, Neville just barely able to grab the arm before Harry fell. Harry used his back and lifted the slab, pushing it up and over so he had room to climb through.

Neville helped Harry to his feet, both men panting.

"I took them." He pointed to the two immortal horses. "There was no one there who could watch them." Neville said as way of explanation.

"Quick, to the beach." Harry panted out as the two rushed to the horses and made their way to the beach.

* * *

><p>Ron winced, they were able to get the monster to the beach, but without Harry, he wasn't sure that that was a good thing. SO when he heard Draco call out Harry's name, he turned quickly on his horse and grinned at his friend.<p>

A battle happened with Tom's men attacking Harry and Neville. Tom got his arm brace stuck on Neville's horse, and when Neville went to turn, he was thrown free of the snag, and right into some of the burning water. Tom's screams were heard by all and his men backed off.

Neville hadn't heard that the horses had been replaced and he saw the beast that had killed so many, he rushed to it, but it was no use, the beast threw him from his horse.

Neville staggered to his feet and grabbed his sword, rushing the creature again, but this time, the creature hit true, flinging Neville to the side, where he slumped over, unmoving.

"Neville! Harry called out, before dismounting his horse and rushing the creature himself.

Harry dodged the creature's claws, once, twice, three times, before plunging his sword right through the monster's heart. The creature roared, but it didn't die.

Harry stabbed it three more times before the monster got ahold of him with one arm. Harry used his feet to keep the other claw from gutting him.

He managed to break the arm that was holding him and moved on the the other. Another snap was heard and Harry reclaimed his sword, piercing the creature four more times. It wasn't dead, but it was on the ground. Harry lifted his sword and thrust it through the crevice of armer between the head and back. He thrust the sword in twice before finishing the job of decapitating the creature.

Harry dropped his sword before running to the raft so he could retrieve Hermione and Draco from the sacrificial rock.

When they got back to the beach, people were cheering.

"I decree a special funeral service for Neville. Here, where he had died a pillar will be built, dedicated to all young trojans who died to protect our city." Hermione looked saddened by the death, her eyes filled with hurt, but she smiled up at Harry.

"My coronation day will celebrate your success Harry, and that of your companions." She smiled at him, Draco came up to her and stood by her side.

"Draco will be by your side." Harry assured, making the young couple smile and move closer.

"And our thoughts will be with you two. Each one of my men has someone waiting for him back home, Yes, even Severus." Harry looked over at his men with a grin. Then back at Hermione and Draco. "I think by now, each one of them is ready to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Mars**


End file.
